


Sweet Things

by paradefrank



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Boys Kissing, Crossdressing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 10:36:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3407477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paradefrank/pseuds/paradefrank
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ayato looks pretty in a dress.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Things

**Author's Note:**

> I genuinely don't know why I'm writing this but I had this idea after I drew a piece of fanart. 
> 
> If you don't like the idea of boys in women's clothes then don't read it.

Ayato was wearing a dress.

At first, it surprised me but then I looked again. He didn't know I was there so I remained quiet. It was such a beautiful sight. Seeing Ayato standing there in a knee-length black dress, brushing his blue hair. 

He looked so calm which was a drastic change from his usual angry attitude.

I didn't want to ruin the moment but I gently cleared my throat to let the younger boy know of my presence. 

Ayato jumped and turned around swiftly. I expected to see him look angry or embaressed but he just smirked.

"Like what you see, Kaneki?" The boy asked smugly. 

He knew he was pretty. 

"Very much so." I replied

Ayato giggled menacingly. " I always thought you were fucked up. That statement proves it." 

"Says the guy who is wearing a dress." I stated

Ayato stared at his reflection in his mirror. "No, fuckwit, you're the creep for liking it so much."

I took a few steps closer to him.

"If you say so."

The boy turned to face me again. His beautiful blue eyes seemed to burn into my soul. He was definitely perfect and he knew it. So utterly perfect. Especially in that dress. 

I couldn't take it much longer. He was too beautiful.

Without any further hesitation, I walked up to him, grabbed his waist, pulled him close to me and kissed him.

 

I felt his lips move into a smile and then he melted into my arms. He pressed hard and kissed me with force. I had intended the kiss to be gentle but Ayato wanted to play rough. So I played along. 

Ayato bit my lip, hard. I could feel the blood he drew from me trickle down my face and I could taste it in the kiss. It didn't seem to bother the younger boy. I tightened my grip around his waist and started to pull him over to the bed. It was our room, after all. 

Ayato was first to hit the soft matress as I pushed him onto the bed.

"Are you just really into guys who cross dress?" Ayato asked.

I shook my head. "Only if its you." I started to unbotton my shirt. "Do you dress up often?" I question.

He laughed. "You never thought to look in my wardrobe did you?" I glanced over to the dark wardrobe in the corner of the room. I guess I never opened it because I just expected to find a closet full of dark, casual clothes and the stuff he wears on missions. "And yes, I do this a lot. For myself though, I didn't think you would think it was hot and if anyone else found out then I'd be a laughing stock." Ayato explained. "I've always felt better in female clothing. Look, I know that sounds weird but I honestly wasn't doing it for shit like this." He admitted.

It did surprise me. I would never have thought, for a second, that I'd ever see Ayato in a dress by choice let alone voluntarily. But its the boy's choice. If he wants to wear a dress then he can wear a dress.

"You look stunning. Honestly, Ayato, you're perfect." I told him.

Ayato smiled. "Do I make a pretty girl?" He joked. 

He honestly did. Just imagine this guy in eyeliner.

"I mean, if I wanted to, do you think I could go out like this?" He asked me, serious this time.

"Maybe," I started. "If you added some makeup then you could pull it of."

Ayato laughed. "Good to know."

I removed my shirt. 

Ayato seemed to blush at the sight of my muscles. After I joined aogiri, I had become a lot more muscular from all the training.

"Ayato, you've gone the colour of a tomato."

Ayato quickly covered his face. "No I fucking haven't."

"Whatever you say."

"Shut up, shit face, help me undo my dress." 

"No." I say. Ayato frowns. "Keep it on. Just take off your boxers."

"I'm not wearing boxers, fucker."

"Briefs then." I correct myself.

"I'm not fucking wearing them either." 

I furrow my brow. "Well, what are you wearing."

Ayato blushes and looks to the floor. "Women's lingerie."

Oh.

Well, that was unexpected. Ayato really likes dressing like a girl.

"Please don't tell anyone what I do. Never utter a single word or I swear I'll rip out your fucking tongue." Ayato growls.

"I wouldn't tell anyone." I tell him.

"Good. Now, get me out of this underwear."

**Author's Note:**

> That was terrible. To be honest I wasnt sure where it was going and I hope you're all okay with the fact that I ruined Ayato for you.
> 
> Anyway, I should be writing more shit soon.


End file.
